


Shadow Lover

by roguefaerie



Category: The Killing Moon - Echo & the Bunnymen (Song)
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, Fate, Fate & Destiny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Fate...
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Jukebox 2020





	Shadow Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexigent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/gifts).



Fate. In the darkest corners of his mind, he considers this, one long consideration of the fate he now endures, the beautiful ecstasy of unknowing, uncertainty. He knows there will be another time that he gives himself in to the love, the love he can never deny. He has tried to slow the momentum, and there was nothing worse than refusing to give in to fate, even knowing his own will.

He would find the shadow, the one who was his lover. He would merge with him once more. The pull was too strong, to serve, give, and be his.


End file.
